Unleashing the dogs of Robin
by SilvermoonLavoy
Summary: Robin somehow gets stuck watching Ace the Bathound, Superdog, and Wolf. How are the Titans gonna react when they realize how protective the three canines are? Rating has changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my good viewers! I have been struggling with my stories because this one won't go away. So, I said screw it and wrote this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day at Titans Tower.

Raven was reading, Starfire was watching some history show, Robin was doing research, and Beastboy and Cyborg were fighting the blue, fuzzy stuff in the kitchen…

Okay, it may not be normal for YOU, but I said at the _Titans Tower_. So get over it! Anyways, back to the story.

Yes, it was a normal day indeed.

Robin, finally fed up with staring at newspaper clippings in a dark room, walked into the living room to see Cyborg blasting the last of the blue furred food.

"Alright! Now that we've gotten control back over the kitchen, who wants waffles?" Cyborg called.

"Ooh! Me! Me!" Beastboy yelled.

"I'm gonna pass on the offer. Apparently, we're gonna have some guests from Gotham staying." Robin said moodily.

"Says who?" Raven asked.

"Batman. He pulled the 'I'm your father, and you will do as I say!' card on me. The asshole." Robin grumbled.

"Batman's your dad?" Beastboy asked.

"I've called him that since I was seven, so yeah. Even when I left, I still called him Dad." Robin said.

"I thought you two had a huge fight, _(A bubble that had a mini Robin and mini Batman arguing appeared.) and you shoved everything Gotham related away (mini Robin locking mini Batman and Gotham city in a trunk_)." Cyborg said in confusion.

"We did. Two months ago Bats called and asked if I'd come home for a bit. So, I did and met up with him. We talked and made some compromises. We're still working on it, but we've made progress. I visit at least twice a month, and he lets me stay in Jump." Robin explained nonchalantly.

"So who are these guests?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. But Bats said that I know them. When I asked, he said that they weren't my siblings, so I don't know." Robin answered.

The door opened suddenly, and three huge animals tackled Robin.

"Robin!"

* * *

**Okay, people! I know that it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. Tell me what you think! POOF! *writer disappears***


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter 2. It's gonna be a bit longer than the first.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Titans stared in horror at what sounded like screams of pain.

"Dude!" Beastboy screeched.

The mounds of fur froze and looked their way. The teens realized that the animals were three huge dogs, albeit one was probably more wolf than dog. Two were as white as snow while one was pure black. Both the black and one of the white dogs were Great Danes. The black Dane was standing protectively in front of Robin while the other two were flanking it. The dogs growled menacingly at the Titans in front of them, the black Dane seemed to be the most ferocious of them.

"Whoa! They're cool, guys! Stand down!" Robin ordered.

The black Dane turned to Robin, giving a whine.

"Ace, I'm fine. They're not gonna hurt me." Robin told him evenly.

The black Dane, now dubbed 'Ace', still bristled at them but stopped snarling.

"Robin, what are those things?" Raven demanded.

"I think they're dogs." Beastboy stated.

"They're a whole lot bigger than normal dogs." Cyborg stated.

"They are dogs. That's Krypto, Superman's dog, and he's not an Earth dog. That's Wolf, who belongs to Superboy, Superman's clone. Wolf was genetically enhanced by Cobra. And this, is Ace the Bathound, Batman's dog. I found Ace in a lab when I was starting out as Robin, so he's a little protective of me." Robin introduced them.

"A little? Try a lot!" Beastboy exclaimed.

Wolf grabbed Robin by the cape and yanked him into the air. Instinctively, Robin curled up as he hung limply in the huge canine's mouth.

"Wolf, can you put me down?" Robin asked.

The wolf dropped him, and Robin landed in a crouch before straightening himself. Even as he stood up, the teens noticed that Wolf was bigger than him by at least another foot.

"I need to contact Dad and figure out how long they're staying." Robin said before walking off, Ace trailing behind him.

"So, what do we do with these two?" Raven asked, indicating to the two meta dogs.

* * *

**Whelp! That's all for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I LIED! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! I LIED! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I... I was gonna stop, but, but I couldn't stop myself! I am such a horrible person! I hate lying! Oh god... I sound like Captain America... **

**Anywho, here's chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Titans were watching TV while waiting for Robin and Bathound to return. Wolf and Krypto had made themselves comfortable after walking around and checking the exits and perimeters.

"It scares me how vigilant they are." Cyborg said.

"I wonder what they would say if they could speak?" Starfire mused aloud.

"Hey, Raven..."

"Beastboy, if you're about to suggest that I cast a spell that lets us be able to communicate, I'd be quiet." Raven advised.

"Oh, please, friend Raven! I wish to know what they know about friend Robin!" Starfire begged.

"Fine! But if Robin doesn't like it, it's on your heads." Raven snapped.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" she chanted.

A blue light came from the dogs mouths. When it cleared, the teens leaned in to hear them.

"What just happened?" Wolf asked, his voice rough and a continuous growl like tone.

"I think the sorcerous cast a spell." Krypto stated in a calm, deep voice.

"Whoa! It worked!" Beastboy cheered.

"What worked?" Wolf demanded, growling at Beastboy.

"Please, friend Raven cast a spell so we could communicate with one another." Starfire said.

"Oh." Krypto just said.

"That's why Bathound is in charge." Wolf said with a roll of his eyes.

"He's only in charge because it was his master's pup that we got sent to." Krypto argued.

"That pup can beat your master any day!" Wolf retorted.

"I know this! I'm not an idiot! The pup can beat your boy too." Krypto barked.

"Hold on! Time out!" Beastboy exclaimed, stopping both dogs.

"Are you calling Robin a pup?" Cyborg asked.

"Well yeah." Krypto answered.

"What else do you call a young one? Though I refer to him as a cub, but it's basically the same." Wolf added.

"I take it you guys have known Robin for awhile." Cyborg said.

"Of course! We love that rambunctious scamp!" Krypto exclaimed.

"Scamp?" Raven and Wolf both questioned together.

"Shut up! Not my fault you're too young!" Krypto grumbled.

"Got any stories of Robin when he was younger?" Beastboy asked.

"Tons." Wolf answered.

"Wanna hear some?"

_**With Robin and Bathound...**_

"So how long are they staying?" Robin asked Batman as he sat down in his chair in his evidence room.

"I'm not sure. We're going off world for awhile. The reason Wolf and Superdog are with you too is because Superboy is accompanying us on this mission." Batman answered.

He smirked when he saw Robin subconsciously rubbing Ace's ear. The boy hasn't changed at all.

"Besides, the dogs missed you. I think you could do some good being with them for a bit." Batman said.

"Yeah, yeah... tell me if something wrong happens." Robin said.

"I'll contact you when we reach our destination." Batman said stoically.

"Love ya too, Dad." Robin chuckled.

Batman let a ghost smile show before signing off. Robin turned to Ace and smiled at him.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked.

Suddenly, Ace's mouth began to glow blue. When it subsided, Robin looked him over.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, pup." Ace said.

Robin's eyes widened and he fell out of the chair.

"Y-you just talked!" he stammered.

"It must have been your sorcerous." Ace answered in his robust, deep voice.

"The others probably wanted to talk with you guys." Robin muttered, his panic vanishing.

Ace padded over to Robin and cuffed him.

"OW! What was that for?" he whined.

"For running away. Do you know how worried we were..."

And with that, Robin was stuck getting a long boring lecture... from his dog.

* * *

**Alright, people! My Criminal Minds is on. So, bye-bye! Oh... that guy did NOT just call Reid a pipe cleaner!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I live!** **Okay! Before you start hunting me down with pitchforks and torches, let me explain why I haven't updated! Okay, so I was working at a fireworks stand for 4th of July for my band, and I don't mean like two hours worth of work. I was working for like ten to twelve hours a day. So you cant be mad at me! Just read this and review.**

* * *

Robin and Ace came in, Ace pressed against Robin's side protectively.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked when he saw the Titans on the couch listening intently to Wolf and Krypto.

"Telling stories of your early pup hood." Krypto answered.

"Surprised you didn't ask me. I know more stories of his antics than those two." Ace said.

"Ace! They don't need to know those stories!" Robin exclaimed.

"Oh, we wanna hear 'em. So far, we've heard about you pelting Kid Flash with marshmallows, calling Batman an emotionless, soulless creature that loves to torture you, shooting paintball darts at Superman, and getting drunk after a villain threw you into a bar during a mission in Mexico." Beastboy proclaimed.

"Wolf! Why'd you tell them that story?" Robin whined.

"It can't be any worse than the time you bit Joker." Ace pointed out.

"You bit The Joker?!" Cyborg yelled.

"What? I was nine." Robin said.

"Why did you bite him?" Beastboy asked.

"Eh, had me strapped to a wall. Called me adorable. Witty banter, slap to the face, bite to the hand. Then he beat me with a crowbar. Batman came, saved my tail, and took me home. Got patched up and that was the end of it." Robin said with a shrug.

"Still, you bit him." Raven deadpanned.

"I've bitten almost all of the villains. The only one I haven't bitten is Poison Ivy and Catwoman." Robin replied casually.

"Hate Isis." Ace growled.

"Why? 'Cause she flirts with you continuously?" Robin said cheekily.

Ace cuffed him again, but didn't deny anything.

"What else has he done?" Cyborg asked.

"Sleeps on us all the time." Krypto stated.

"He still does that." Wolf pointed out.

"Not my fault you guys are comfy." Robin grumbled.

Before anything else could be said, the alarms blared.

"Intruder in the Tower!" Cyborg reported.

* * *

**Okay! I know it's short but cut me some slack! There will be another update by the end of this week. I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5: Intruders and flashbacks

The dogs instantly started snarling at the mention of an intruder. Everyone went on alert and the lights went off.

"Raven, cut off the spell on the dogs." Robin ordered.

A blue glow emitted from them once again before vanishing.

The door slid open and Robin's blood ran cold. He heard growling and laughter, knowing all too well that it was the Joker's hyenas, Lou and Joe. Behind them were some of Joker's thugs, all of them

"Attack." Robin ordered.

All three dogs lunged towards them and the Titans battled the thugs. Robin went to the roof, preparing himself for one of the causes of his nightmares.

He was waiting for him, a maniacal grin on his pasty face.

"Took you long enough, bird boy." Joker cackled and widened his grin.

"Why are you in Jump?" Robin snarled.

"What? No 'hello' for your Uncle J? My, my, the youth today! It's appalling." Joker exclaimed.

Robin gritted his teeth and threw a birdarang at him.

"I think you need a lesson in manners." Joker said. He pulled out a rusty crowbar and charged towards Robin.

Robin ducked out of the way, the crowbar grazing his shoulder. Temporarily distracted, Joker took the opportunity to spray him with his venom.

Robin couldn't control himself as he laughed. He fell to his feet as he laughed along with the Joker. His breathing became labored as he fell to the ground.

Luckily, he soon stopped laughing. It was a good thing Batman had given him so many vaccines that Robin could fight off the laughing gas.

Having noticed the decrease in laughter, Joker brought out his crowbar again.

"Let's play another game!" he cackled.

Crowbar met skin as Joker brought it down on his rib cage. Robin gritted his teeth, unwilling to show weakness to this man. Joker, unsatisfied at the reaction, kept pounding on the boy's body. Robin blacked out…

Seven year old Dick Grayson was sitting on one of the many rafters in the Batcave. The boy was bored. He had no friends and Batman was off world. It wasn't fair that he was alone. Well, not entirely alone. He had Ace, but Ace was off somewhere doing who knows what. He's been doing it more often, but then again, who was Richard to judge. He liked to disappear sometimes to think, why not the dog?

The sound of paws alerted him of Ace's arrival.

"Ace!" Richard called, jumping down from the rafters.

The massive dog trotted towards him and easily received the hug from the little boy. Dick buried his head in Ace's soft fur. Ace nuzzled the boy affectionately.

"Master Richard, it is time for bed." Alfred called.

"Awww, can't I stay up a little later? It's not a school night!" Dick pleaded.

"I'm afraid not, Master Richard. Up to bed with you." Alfred replied.

Dick sighed and trudged up the stairs with Ace right behind him.

Dick changed into pajamas and settled into his bed. Ace came in and nuzzled the boy's baby-like cheek. Dick giggled and hugged Ace before falling asleep. Ace nosed the covers, tucking Dick into bed, and climbed onto the foot of his bed…

Nine year old Robin giggled as he clung onto Superman's cape.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Superman asked in amusement.

"Playing with your cape." Robin replied.

Superman then had an idea. He carried Robin outside and let out a very high pitched whistle.

Robin fell onto the grassy floor at the loud sound. He looked up and saw a big white dog staring down at him. Robin jumped up and clung onto Superman's leg.

"Whoa, he's so big." Robin said in awe.

"Robin, this is Krypto, also known as Superdog." Superman introduced the two.

Robin moved away from Superman and cautiously outstretched his hand towards Krypto. Krypto sniffed his hand before walking towards him and licking the boy's check. Robin giggled and hugged Krypto, who easily threw him up into the air and caught him. Superman smiled and watched as the two played.

The team was playing hide and seek as a stealth exercise given to them by Batman. Robin had been successfully hiding from Artemis in the air vents above the kitchen, masterly hiding in the shadows. That is until Wolf trotted into the room sniffing the air as if searching for something. Robin was curious as to what the animal wanted to find, until Wolf sat directly under the ventilation shaft he was currently laying in. His face looking right into the boy wonder's. Releasing a sigh, the bird was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the beast staring at him and giving away his position.

Looking around quickly to make sure no one else was anywhere in sight. The boy slipped out from the vents and landed lightly on his feet beside Wolf.

"What is it boy?"

Wolf simply responded by walking behind Robin and pushing him forward towards the living room. Robin was surprised but followed the beast's lead. When they reached the living room Wolf plopped down and pulled Robin's cape making the boy fall into his side before the animal got comfortable. Robin lay curled up against Wolf. His entire body hidden from view by Wolf's big bushy tail and large head wrapped around him. A smirk planted itself on his face when Artemis entered the room searching every place she could think of where a body could hide. Making her way past Wolf, she stopped and looked at the great white beast.

"You didn't happen to catch where Robin went did you Wolf? He's the only one left to find" She mumbled more to herself than the wolf.

Wolf just looked at her with his big eyes. Artemis sighed before leaving the room to check somewhere else, except she already checked every place she thought the little troll might hide, including the air vents. She was starting to get tired of looking, after all, she had been at it for nearly three hours.

Hearing the archer's footsteps disappear, Robin popped his head out from beneath the white fur.

"Thanks buddy! I owe you a nice big juicy steak." Robin began to wiggle out from Wolf's hold, but he was suddenly pulled back to the animal's side.

"Wolf!" he giggled when the wolf began licking his face.

He liked seeing his little one smile. Robin's sunglasses were pushed up at an odd angle. From around the corner in the shadows, Artemis watched the two with a grin before she went to go take a nap after finally finding Robin.

* * *

**I live! It's been awhile, I won't deny it, but I think it was kind of worth the wait. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I'm back. Just in time to go to boot camp for band kids. Heh... Yeah, I'll be gone for another week... But, at least I finally found this chapter. Yeah, I lost some of my chaps. Oops!**

* * *

While the Titans finished the fight with the thugs, the dogs went to go find Robin. Ace quickly picked up his scent, along with blood. In a panic, all three dogs charged to the roof where they found Joker beating an unconscious Robin with a crowbar.

All three growled viciously and circled Joker, who finally stopped beating on Robin's battered body and looked at the dogs with sadistic smile.

"You want to play too?" he cackled.

Wolf lunged at the psycho, but Joker dodged him. Krypto soon joined in on the fight, distracting the Joker so Ace could get his little one to safety. Or, at least far away from Joker's crowbar.

After checking that Robin would be okay for a little bit, Ace slunk into the shadows. Wolf and Krypto saw his plan, and they maneuvered Joker to where his back was to Ace. In one giant leap, Ace pinned down the Joker. The blunt force of his head hitting the ground knocked him unconscious.

The Titans finally joined the hounds on the roof and panicked at the sight of their leader.

"Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven, take these guys to Arkham. Make sure they're all tied up and bounded tight." Cyborg ordered, feeling as though it would be something Robin would've said.

The three nodded and did as they were told, Krypto going with them under Ace's order, while Cyborg scooped up the injured bird and carried him to the med bay, Ace and Wolf right behind him.

Cyborg hooked Robin up and checked him over while Ace laid his head on his stomach.

"Nothing too severe. Just some major bruising and broken ribs. He'll definitely have a concussion though, and he may be limping for awhile." Cyborg reported.

Ace nuzzled Robin's stomach before backing off. He went to the head of the bed and jumped on, carefully avoiding Robin's head. Cyborg lifted Robin's head to check for bleeding. Ace curled up so when Cyborg laid his head back down, Robin had a comfier pillow.

"He can go to his bed after he wakes up and I check over him." Cyborg said before leaving to fix the Tower's now fried mainframe.

Ace licked Robin's face and listened to his deep breathing, reminiscing about the days he'd do this when the boy was lonesome. He was much smaller then. Small enough for Ace to wrap his head around his tiny waist.

The dog nuzzled Robin's neck and went to sleep, guarding his charge.

_A few hours later…_

Robin slowly opened his eyes to see that he was hooked up to an IV drip in a dim lit room. He groaned and tried to get up, but he was suddenly pulled back. He looked up and saw Ace staring down at him.

"Hey, boy." Robin rasped, reaching up to pet him.

Ace yipped and nuzzled the hand. Robin gave a weak laugh and scratched his ear. Robin sat up with Ace's help and recalled the previous events.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping beauty." Cyborg said, walking in.

"How long was I out?" Robin asked.

"A couple hours." Cyborg answered.

"What's the damage?" Robin asked.

"Three broken ribs, major bruising on your chest and back, and you may have a concussion." he replied.

"That's not so bad, eh boy?" Robin asked Ace, ruffling up his fur.

"You two must be pretty close." Cyborg suddenly commented.

"Why do you say that?" Robin asked.

"You seem more relaxed with him around, and he was the one that saved you. Also, he didn't leave your side the entire time you were down." he said.

"You're right, Ace and I are very close." Robin agreed.

"So what's the story?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I guess it started out when I first became Robin. I was six, going on seven, and I had gotten kidnapped. Again. Held hostage in a lab. Again. Broke out of the handcuffs in five minutes…"

_Robin ran down the halls, his heart pounding as he heard the sound of people running towards him. Without even thinking, he turned the corner into a dark room. _

_He pressed up against the door, listening as thundering feet passed by. A whimper caught his attention. Robin looked around and saw an array of cages and a medical table with bloody utensils and syringes. He shivered and walked towards the whimpering sound. _

_He peered into a cage and saw a dog. It was underweight and looked to be a few months old. It was a bloody scrap of bones to be honest, and it grabbed at Robin's heart. _

_He opened the cage and gently reached his hand in. The puppy gave a pitiful growl, yielding from his hand. _

_"It's okay. I won't hurt you." Robin assured it, picking it up by the scruff. _

_The puppy whimpered again but calmed down once it realized that Robin wouldn't hurt it._

_Robin knew he had to get out of the lab, but he didn't know how. He looked around and found an air vent. It was small, but big enough for Robin and the puppy to fit. With a determined nod, Robin crawled into the air vent with the puppy in his shirt. After some time, he heard the sounds of a fight taking place below. He looked through a side vent and saw Batman tying up Robin's kidnappers. Robin jumped down and ran to Batman. _

_"Are you alright?" Batman asked. _

_Robin held up the puppy with a hopeful smile on his face…_

"Batman said no at first, but I convinced him otherwise." Robin finished his tale.

"Wow, so he's been with you for like nine years." Cyborg said.

"Yeah. Something like that." Robin said, scratching Ace's head.

"So what about Wolf?" Cyborg asked, petting the giant wolf hybrid's head.

"He's actually Superboy's dog. Wolf joined the Young Justice team when I was thirteen, a little bit after it was initiated." Robin admitted.

"And Krypto?" Cyborg asked.

"Superman introduced us. Long story short, Batman was working on the monitor and Superman got placed with 'babysitting Robin' duty." Robin chuckled.

"So you were raised by the Justice League?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, yeah. Batman couldn't be both a father to a hyperactive child with separation anxiety issues and a hero at the same time. He had to have someone help watch me. One of the reasons he kept Ace." Robin said wistfully.

The two talked for awhile longer until Robin yawned. He didn't pay much attention to it and continued with his conversation. After his tenth yawn, Ace finally decided that the teen was tired. He nudged Robin's back.

"I think you should get some rest." Cyborg suggested.

"Nah, I'm fine." Robin waved him off.

Ace gently clasped his teeth on Robin's wrist and started to drag him towards his room. Robin leaned against the dog and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Night, Cyborg." Robin groaned as he limped out.

"Night, Rob." Cyborg called


End file.
